This invention relates to industrial robots, and more particularly to a system of controlling the locus of an industrial robot.
In the case of a conventional teaching playback robot, it is necessary to teach data for all of the parts of an object, even if a number of workpieces similar in configuration are included in the object or even when the robot handles the same objects set on a plurality of jigs.
Furthermore, when a working tool is deformed accidentally, the shifted positions must be amended by changing the data which have been taught to all the operating parts.
Teaching data to the robot takes a lot of time and labor. Therefore, simplification of the teaching operation is practically essential in order to improve the operability of the robot.
If, in the case where a number of robots are operated in a mass production line, any one of the robots becomes out of order, then it is necessary that the robot is replaced by an auxiliary robot immediately so that the production may not be stopped.
In order to replace the robot, it is essential that the robots are interchangeable and that the relative position of the robot, the jig and the object to be handled by the robot are strictly controlled and a mechanism for adjusting the relative position must be provided. However, these requirements involve various technical problems to be solved and it is unprofitable to satisfy all the requirements. Therefore, there has been a strong demand for the provision of an inexpensive method which ensures the interchanging of robots and simplifies the teaching operation.